Snowflakes
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Na véspera de natal, com os flocos de neve teimando em cair em seus cílios, Sakura ajuda um jovem a sair da neve, e acaba o acolhendo em sua casa. Sasuke é divertido, implicante e alguém que ela imediatamente quer ter como amigo, mas aos poucos ela vai descobrindo que aquele doce garoto não é nada do que ela imaginava.
1. O estranho na neve

**Snowflakes**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. O estranho na neve**

Estava nevando. Poucas vezes eram as que nevavam, mas como era véspera de Natal, a neve já estava começando a cair aos poucos. Eu estava andando, me espremendo dentro do meu casaco azul marinho e abraçando a mim mesma, enquanto os flocos de neve teimavam em acertar meus cílios. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias. Passei pela vitrine de uma loja fechada e observei meu reflexo. Meus cabelos rosados estavam cheios de flocos de neve e meus lábios azuis.

- Muito bem, Sakura. – Eu murmurei para mim mesma. – Morra congelada antes do natal.

Estava muito concentrada em não morrer congelada quando vi duas pessoas. Eu já estava há algumas quadras do meu apartamento, e tinha acabado de voltar de uma festa na casa de Temari, minha melhor amiga. Era estranho ter alguém na rua aquele horário. Só eu era louca o bastante para caminhar, na neve, ás duas horas da manhã.

Parecia ser um casal, e eles estavam discutindo.

- Não é que eu nunca tenha gostado de você, Sasuke. – Disse a menina de cabelos negros, olhando para os pés e remexendo os dedos das mãos. – É só que eu não sinto mais nada... Agora.

O garoto, que parecia se chamar Sasuke, apenas acenou afirmativamente e ficou parado, enquanto a menina saia correndo. Ela passou do meu lado, e confirmei que ela não estava chorando.

Os olhos do jovem estavam seguindo a menina, quando pararam em mim. Ele não me fitou por mais de um segundo. Apenas se virou e entrou em um beco.

Eu conhecia aquele beco, pois quando era criança, vivia entrando ali, e sempre me dava mal, porque ele não tinha fim. Somente um grande muro de tijolos.

- Se vou morrer congelada... – Falei. – Então, pelo menos, vou salvar alguém antes. Preciso de uma boa ação pra ir para o céu, não é mesmo?

Pensando em como eu era idiota por falar sozinha, caminhei na direção do beco, procurando pelo garoto, que provavelmente se chamava Sasuke, e que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

O mais engraçado de tudo, se é que poderia se chamar de engraçado, é que eu não estava bêbada. Eu havia me recusado a beber naquela noite, alegando que já beberia demais no ano novo. Se eu estivesse bêbada aquela ação seria absolutamente natural, pois eu estaria fora do meu controle próprio.

Mas não era bem assim.

Eu ainda estava pensando em como eu ficava mais anormal a cada dia, quando avistei um corpo. Parecia que a pessoa ali estava morta. Era aquele garoto. Ele estava encostado no muro do final do beco, afundado em um monte de neve.

Coloquei o braço dele sobre o meu ombro e forcei-o a se levantar.

- Idiota. – O ato dele estava sendo absurdamente estúpido, e por isso acabei me irritando. Pisquei para tirar os flocos de neve que teimavam em cair nos meus cílios. – Você está querendo morrer?

- Não me importo de morrer. – Sua voz saiu arranhada.

- Ótimo, mais um depressivo na minha vida. – Tentei puxá-lo para cima, sem muito sucesso. – Você pode fazer o favor de pelo menos tentar andar? Você deve pesar uns vinte quilos a mais que eu, não consigo te carregar sozinha.

Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa teimosa, pois demorou para reagir ao meu comando. Ele tremia de frio, pois não estava usando casaco, apenas uma blusa de manga comprida e uma calça de moletom.

Andamos até a minha casa. Ele ficou calado o caminho todo, e eu também. Definitivamente eu era uma idiota. Salvar alguém que eu nem conheço...? Muito bem, mas eu já tinha minha passagem pro céu. Tinha acabado de salvar uma vida, afinal. Provavelmente foi a melhor ação que já fiz.

O porteiro me lançou um olhar estranho quando eu entrei no prédio, mas eu apenas dei um sorriso amarelo. Felizmente já haviam consertado o elevador, e eu pude subir com Sasuke por ele. Tentei não fazer nenhum barulho ao chegar a porta do apartamento, no segundo andar. A última coisa que queria eram vizinhos fazendo reclamações sobre mim ao síndico.

Coloquei o garoto sentado no sofá e liguei o aquecedor. Peguei um cobertor e entreguei a ele. Pela primeira vez ele ergueu os olhos para mim.

- Cubra-se e tente não morrer de hipotermia. – Eu falei, e ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça uma vez. Fui até a cozinha e preparei chocolate quente.

- Beba um pouco. – Eu disse, já sentindo que o cômodo começava a ficar mais quente devido á ação do aquecedor. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Ele tomou o chocolate enquanto eu ligava a televisão e colocava em um filme qualquer que passava. Sentei-me na poltrona.

- Você é louca?

Olhei para ele, que tomava o chocolate quente tranquilamente.

- Dá pra perceber logo de cara? – Tentei não sorrir, mas foi inevitável.

- Um pouco. – Sua voz já não tinha o tom arranhado de antes. – Você salvou um desconhecido que estava jogado na neve e o trouxe para seu apartamento.

- Não faz mal ser prestativa de vez em quando. – Dei de ombros.

- E se eu fosse um psicopata? Um estuprador?

- Você parece minha mãe falando. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu não sou tão paranoica assim. E além do mais, eu já fiz _muay thai_.

- Eu peso vinte quilos a mais que você, não seria tão fácil se defender de mim.

- Tudo bem, senhor psicopata. – Ironizei. – A propósito, me chamo Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Ficamos em silêncio, assistindo ao filme que passava na TV. Bocejei.

- Levante-se. - Falei. Ele me olhou, parecendo confuso por um milésimo de segundo, mas se levantou. Acho que ele achava que eu o iria expulsar ou algo assim. – O quarto é ali.

- Como disse?

- O quarto é ali. – Gesticulei para a porta de meu quarto. – Durma, e amanhã nos resolvemos.

Ele me olhou por um segundo.

- Suponho que vai querer que durmamos juntos...? – Ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele parecia esperar que eu começasse a ficar vermelha.

- Não estou tão carente a esse ponto. – Falei abrindo um sorriso divertido ao notar que ele parecia decepcionado por eu não ter ficado com vergonha. – Vou dormir no sofá. Troque essa roupa molhada, e se quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro é por ali. Tem água quente. Boa noite.

Refletindo enquanto arrumava o sofá para que eu deitasse, pensei que as únicas coisas caras (e assim, roubáveis) que eu tinha, eram minha televisão e meu computador, e duvidava que Sasuke conseguisse sair em silêncio carregando qualquer um desses. Mesmo que fosse um ladrão qualquer, ele acabaria me acordando e eu o socaria ou o esfaquearia até que ele devolvesse meus preciosos amores.

Dando de ombros, apaguei o interruptor e deitei-me no sofá, deixando que meu corpo e mente adormecesse.

A próxima coisa que senti, ainda de olhos fechados, foi cheiro de ovos fritos. Meu preferido de manhã. Franzi a testa ao notar que eu estava dormindo no sofá, e ainda confusa, me levantei e andei até a cozinha.

- Quem é você?! – Praticamente gritei ao me deparar com um garoto dentro de minha cozinha. O relógio no alto da parede marcava onze da manhã.

- Já esqueceu a maravilhosa noite que tivemos juntos? Você realmente bebeu demais... – Os acontecimentos anteriores a meu sono passaram rapidamente por minha cabeça, e eu franzi a testa:

- Ah. É você. – Eu disse assim que me lembrei. – Não tivemos nenhuma maravilhosa noite juntos. Você deve estar confundido a realidade com os seus sonhos pervertidos.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, como se dissesse "como você descobriu os meus sonhos pervertidos?"

- E o que diabos você está fazendo na minha cozinha? – Indaguei.

- Preparando o café, não é óbvio? – Ele estendeu um prato com ovos fritos e bacon para mim. – E não pense em nada estranho. Estou apenas compensando por você ter me tirado da neve ontem.

- Tecnicamente foi hoje. – Dei de ombros. – Te tirei da neve ás duas da manhã.

- Não importa. – Resmungou. – Estou apenas compensando.

Peguei suco de laranja na geladeira e fui me sentar á mesa.

- Eu odeio tomar café da manhã sozinha. – Eu disse. – Sente-se e tome comigo.

- Isso não seria só uma desculpa para ficar perto de mim? – Questionou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto se sentava á mesa.

- Você é convencido demais. – Falei. – E para alguém que acabou de terminar o relacionamento, você parece muito bem.

Ele fitou o prato.

- Desculpe. – Eu disse, colocando um pedaço de bacon na boca. Não me sentia tão mal por falar algo que pudesse o magoar, afinal, não o conhecia, mas pelo menos tinha de ser educada.

- O seu namorado não vai ficar bravo por você ter dormido com outro homem? – Ele já tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Tecnicamente não dormimos juntos. Apenas na mesma casa. E eu não tenho namorado. – Dei um gole no suco de laranja.

- Solteira. Isso é bom. Também sou solteiro, que tal nós nos enrolarmos um pouquinho? – Sorriu.

- Eu devia ter te deixado morrer na neve. – Suspirei. – E afinal, porque todo mundo acha que tem moral pra falar comigo desse jeito? Eu tenho cara de puta ou coisa assim?

- Deve ser porque seu cabelo é rosa. – Deu de ombros, colocando um pedaço de bacon na boca.

- Acho que vou voltar a ser morena. – Murmurei enquanto colocava um pouco de ovo frito dentro do pão francês e dava uma dentada.

- Você deve ser ridícula morena.

- Não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. – Falei, dando um gole em meu suco. – Prefiro meu cabelo rosa mesmo. E você percebe que estamos conversando normalmente como se fôssemos amigos de longa data?

- Na verdade estamos falando como se fôssemos casados. Estou louco pra chegar na parte do sexo, assim que acabar o assunto. – Sorriu de lado.

- Não vai ter parte do sexo. – Ele fez beicinho. – Você é um cara realmente estranho.

- Não sou eu que me arrisco trazendo possíveis psicopatas para dentro do meu próprio lar.

- Eu faço uma boa ação e sou considerada ainda mais louca. Certamente nunca serei considerada normal. – Levantei-me, caminhando até a cozinha com o prato e copo em mãos.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio enquanto eu lavava minha louça.

- Já está na hora do sexo? – Ele perguntou alto o bastante para eu ouvir da cozinha.

- Definitivamente não. – Respondi, enxugando minhas mãos. – Realmente, eu acho que trouxe um maníaco sexual para dentro de casa.

- Você deveria estar mais animada com isso. Há quanto tempo você não faz sexo? Um dia? Dois? – Ele ainda estava sentado na mesa, e eu já estava de frente para ele.

- Sem namorado não faço sexo tão frequentemente. Acho que você está me confundindo com as prostitutas que você costuma sair. Não. Elas mal ficam dois minutos sem fazer sexo. Provavelmente é com a sua mãe.

- Você não deveria xingar sua sogra dessa maneira. Assim ela só vai gostar menos de você. – Que irritante. Ele não se abalava com nada que eu dizia?

- Eu _realmente _deveria ter deixado você morrer. – Arrependi-me pela centésima vez, suspirando.

- Mas, se você tivesse me deixado morrer... Você estaria se arrependendo por não ter me salvo, não é? – Ele disse como se tivesse acabado de ler meus pensamentos.

- Vamos falar de coisas sérias agora. – Falei, esquivando-me da pergunta.

- Você disse "sérias" ou "sexo"? Eu acho que ouvi sexo.

Mordi o lábio para conter o centésimo primeiro "eu deveria ter deixado você morrer".

- Eu disse "sérias". – Ele fez uma careta de decepção. – Você tem casa, não tem?

- Tenho, mas eu prefiro morar com você.

- Não perguntei isso, e muito menos lhe dei essa opção. – Resmunguei. – Você deu muita sorte de eu ser uma pessoa boa.

- Boa demais, na verdade. Acho que talvez você vá procurar fios de cabelo meus no seu lençol, conseguir meu DNA e fazer clones de mim. Ou você nunca mais vai lavar o seu lençol, e vai todos os dias dormir abraçada á ele, pensando em mim.

- Além de convencido, é paranoico. – Dei uma pausa. – Ah, maníaco sexual... E irritante. Definitivamente, você não está na minha lista de "melhores pessoas que eu conheci na vida".

- Você tem uma lista assim? E você me disse que não estava carente.

- Já disse para falarmos de coisas sérias. - Falei. - Você ainda mora com seus pais?

- Não, moro com minha noiva. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Ótimo, então ligue para sua noiva e...

- Minha noiva era aquela que você viu ontem. – Interrompeu-me. – A que terminou comigo pouco antes de você me achar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Ele me olhou. – Você vendeu seu apartamento e foi morar no apartamento dela. E agora você não tem mais onde morar?

- Acha que isso é uma novela mexicana ou coisa do tipo? – Revirou os olhos. Por um segundo meu coração pareceu bater e falhar. Agora eu estava com problemas cardíacos ou algo assim? Que merda estranha. – Eu sou responsável, mesmo que pouco. O problema é que eu dividia o meu apartamento com um garoto... E eu não suporto morar com ele.

- Eu te dou duas escolhas: Primeira, você volta com sua noiva e volta a morar no apartamento dela. Segunda, você volta á morar com o amigo que você não suporta. Ah, e você também pode morar na rua, se quiser.

- Você é cruel demais. – Reclamou. – Por que não posso morar com você?

- Porque te conheço a nove horas. Você pode ser psicopata, ou um estuprador. – Sorri ao usar as suas próprias palavras contra ele.

- Você se preocupa demais com detalhes.

- Isso não são detalhes. São coisas muito importantes na vida de uma garota.

- Por favor, você não é mais adolescente, não precisa se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Quantos anos você tem, trinta?

- Trinta? Vá para o inferno. Não te interessa quantos anos eu tenho, mas é bem menos que trinta. – Falei.

- Sei... – Abriu um sorriso.

- Você é irritante. Com o que você trabalha? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu faço faculdade. – Deu de ombros. – Não te interessa do quê.

- Eu não ia querer saber mesmo. – Menti. – Também não lhe interessa de que eu faço faculdade.

- Você faz faculdade com trinta anos?

- O que é que tem? – Percebi a merda que havia feito. – Quero dizer, _eu não tenho trinta anos_!

- Você mesma admitiu. – Sorriu.

Só para constar que eu tenho 22 anos, definitivamente muito longe de trinta.

- Você é tão... – Não encontrei adjetivos para defini-lo. Irritante parecia algo fraco demais para alguém como ele.

- Parece que seu vocabulário não é muito vasto. – Comentou.

Céus. Ele realmente era o garoto que parecia deprimido, jogado na neve, sem se importar se viveria ou se morreria?

- Não, é você que tem pouca personalidade pra eu definir. – Retruquei.

Ele meio que sorriu.

- E então, com quem você vai passar o natal, Cookie?

- Cookie? – Era um apelido para mim?

- Sim. No nome Sakura, o que mais se destaca, em minha opinião, é o ku. Ku me lembra Ko, que me lembra Co, que me lembra Cookie. – Explicou.

- Você é mesmo um imbecil. – Falei realmente surpresa por alguém conseguir ser daquele jeito.

- Viu só? Nós combinamos. Vamos nos casar. – Sugeriu.

- Vamos falar a sério. – Falei.

- Certo, Cookie, responda a pergunta que lhe fiz. Com quem você vai passar o natal?

- Com meus amigos. – Respondi.

- Hm, que legal. – Ele disse. – Não passa com sua família?

- Se eu passasse com a minha família, teria respondido que passaria com a minha família. – Falei ríspida. Família não era um dos meus assuntos preferidos.

- Hm, começou a aprender a responder minhas provocações. – Comentou meio zombeteiro, dando um sorrisinho.

- Essa situação não é normal. Por favor, volte para a casa do seu amigo. Ou faça as pazes com a sua noiva. – Pedi. – Não é normal eu conversar animadamente com um estranho.

- Mas foi você que me tirou da neve.

- Não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara toda hora. – Resmunguei. – Tudo bem então. Você se apaixonou por mim á primeira vista ou algo assim?

- Ah, isso é tão perceptível? – Suspirei. Retardado.

Retardado, porém lindo, adicionei mentalmente. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia sentir-me atraída por ele. Eu sentia como se ele fosse um... Irmão mais novo. Ou algo assim. Um irmão mais novo bem retardado e chato, por sinal.

- Certo. – Falei. De uma forma estranha, eu queria me tornar amiga dele. Ele parecia ser bem divertido. – Então vamos ser amigos, ok?

- Isso pareceu uma frase de animes de drama. O garoto que nunca tinha amigos, e finalmente aparece uma luz em seu caminho! – Zombou.

- Luz, que luz? Ah, entendi. É que minha beleza é tão brilhante que cega seus olhos.

- Nossa, mas que convencida.

- Era uma tentativa de te imitar. – Provoquei.

- Certo, então. Vamos ser amigos... Coloridos. Tudo bem assim, Cookie?

- Sasuke, não seja um imbecil. – Falei seu nome para dar mais fibra á frase. O nome dele soava bem. – Se você seduz assim as meninas que se apaixona, então você é realmente um babaca.

- Que coisa cruel de se dizer. Zombando das táticas de um homem...

- Chega de enrolar, seu retardado. – Cortei.

- Nossa, Cookie. Mas que cruel. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Pararei de brincadeiras... Por enquanto. Você vem comigo até o apartamento do Naruto.

- Naruto? O seu amigo chato? – Perguntei.

- Exatamente.

- E porque diabos eu iria com você?

- Bem, amantes tem que conhecer a casa um do outro, afinal. – Revirei os olhos.

- Maníaco sexual. - Acusei.

- Não fale tão alto, esse é será nosso segredinho.

Revirei os olhos.

- Que seja. – Falei. – Vá logo tomar seu banho.

- Você não vem comigo, Cookie? - Deu um sorriso malicioso e andou na direção do meu quarto.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, como conversar com as minhocas do jardim do vizinho. – Falei.

- Nossa. Você parece que quer ser mesmo provocada. – Comentou. – Falando em minhocas... Sabendo que eu tenho uma bem aqui. – Tocou o meio das pernas.

- Vá logo tomar seu banho, porra! – Falei depois de ver a cena. Nem tinha me passado pela cabeça que ele iria usar o termo minhoca contra mim... Aquele garoto... Era mesmo um pervertido.

- Ok, Cookie. Mas só porque você fica uma gracinha falando palavrões. – Sorriu e desapareceu dentro de meu quarto.

Suspirei, colocando a mão sobre os olhos.

Esse caminho para o céu ia foder comigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Encontrei essa fanfic quando estava organizando uns arquivos no note. Só tem esse primeiro capítulo pronto e nada mais, mas como sei que preciso de uma pressãozinha pra continuar a escrever, resolvi postá-la.**

**Agradecimentos ao Can, por me aturar e estimular a postar isso depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada e ao Hadi, porque mesmo sendo o aniversário dele, quem me deu um presente foi ele, me ajudando com o nome dessa história. **

**Enfim! Estou de volta, ou espero estar. Realmente espero que gostem desse começo, e creio que ainda temos um bom caminho pela frente, já que não espero deixar essa história com 2 ou 3 capítulos. Lá vamos nós de novo! S2 Não me matem caso eu demore para o próximo capítulo! S2 **

**HERE WE GO, BITCHIES! **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_24/05/2013_


	2. O estranho dos cigarros

**Snowflakes**

**.**

**Capítulo 2. O estranho dos cigarros**

- Você é uma daquelas garotas que mesmo depois de terminar com o namorado ficam ligadas nele? Tipo, obcecada? – Sasuke perguntou, saindo do meu quarto apenas de toalha.

Olhei para ele, e, sem responder, voltei o olhar para a televisão.

- Ah, tá. Eu imaginei que fosse mesmo, já que você tem esse monte de roupas de ex guardadas. – Estendeu a mão cheia de blusas masculinas.

- Quem foi que falou que você podia mexer no meu armário?

- Calma, não vou contar pra ninguém da sua coleção de vibradores fluorescentes.

Eu definitivamente não tinha esse tipo de coleção.

- Essas blusas são minhas, babaca. – Falei, desligando a televisão. – Eu gosto de vesti-las pra ficar em casa.

Ele olhou para mim e para as camisetas.

- Porra. Você é uma daquelas garotas que andam de blusão e calcinha em casa? Se for, realmente, case-se comigo.

Revirei os olhos e levantei-me do sofá.

- Se vista de uma vez. – Falei esbarrando nele ao entrar em meu quarto. – Vou tomar meu banho.

- Não tem medo de eu arrombar a porta e te estuprar?

- Se você quisesse me estuprar, poderia me estuprar agora. – Ele sorriu com a ideia. – Então não faz diferença.

- Cookie, assim você me excita. - Bati a porta do banheiro.

Coloquei a mão no rosto. Eu tinha com certeza conhecido a pessoa mais estranha, e ao mesmo tempo divertida, da história.

Tê-lo trazido pra minha casa tinha sido impulsivo e babaca da minha parte, mas até agora não parecia de todo ruim. Estar com ele era como estar com qualquer amigo de longa data. Não parecia mesmo que tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer.

Comecei a me despir e entrei no chuveiro, depois de conferir se tinha realmente uma toalha no cômodo.

- Ei, Cookie! – Sasuke gritou. – Você tem algum casaco masculino também?

- Terceira porta! É um verde musgo. – Gritei de volta.

Enxuguei-me e percebi o quanto idiota eu era. Não tinha pegado roupa para vestir. Suspirei e me enrolei bem na toalha, destrancando a porta.

- Finalmente você resolveu ceder. Acabei de me vestir, mas tudo bem. - Sasuke começou a abrir o casaco.

- Não confunda as coisas, babaca. – Falei. – Só esqueci de pegar uma roupa.

- Ah, triste ilusão. – Ele fechou o zíper do casaco novamente, fazendo um beicinho.

Sasuke tinha ficado bem com minhas roupas. Ele estava usando a calça de moletom da noite anterior, com uma blusa minha qualquer e meu casaco.

- Estou gostoso o bastante pra você não conseguir parar de me olhar?

- Apenas reparei que você ficou bem melhor que eu com essas roupas. – Expliquei indo até o armário.

- Bem, preciso comparar. Chame-me aqui quando você estiver usando essa blusa e uma calcinha.

Ignorei-o e peguei uma calça moletom e uma blusa aleatória no armário, além de um sutiã e uma calcinha.

- A propósito, qual o tamanho de sutiã que você usa?

- Não te interessa. – Respondi imediatamente, mas ele continuou:

- Pensei que fosse 40, mas vendo você de toalha, dá pra perceber que eles não são tão pequenos.

Fechei a porta do banheiro e a tranquei. Quando tinha acabado de colocar a blusa, o ouvi gritar:

- 42! É 42!

Abri a porta e o vi com um sutiã preto de rendas nas mãos. Bufei.

- Sasuke. – Falei. – Basta.

- Ah, Cookie. Você fica uma graça vermelha. – Comentou, colocando o sutiã de volta na gaveta e fechando-a.

- Não te perguntei nada. – Falei andando em direção á sala. – E falando em perguntar, por que eu tenho que ir á casa do seu amigo com você mesmo?

- Amantes devem conhecer a casa um do outro, já não falei?

O encarei séria por alguns instantes.

- Ok, ok, Cookie. Que olhar mais agressivo. Parece um poodle assassino. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas continuei o encarando, esperando que ele dissesse o real motivo. – Bem, Hinata e Naruto são melhores amigos, então eu não quero que o Naruto tente ficar me empurrando pra cima dela de novo. Se ele me ver com outra mulher, não vai ficar enchendo o saco.

Bem, tinha lógica. Pelo menos.

- E por que essa mulher tem que ser _justamente_...

- Ah, não faça perguntas óbvias demais, Cookie. – Falou me interrompendo. – Todas as minhas poucas amigas conhecem a Hinata. Você é a única que poderia me ajudar.

- Acho que você deveria me tratar melhor e me ver como a salvação da sua vida. – Falei. – Porque acho que é realmente isso.

- Cookie! Isso quer dizer que você vai me ajudar, que ótimo.

- Você interpreta as coisas de maneira errada, mas tudo bem, meio que é isso sim. – Ele me lançou um sorriso. – E você pode, por favor, parar de me chamar de Cookie?

- Você não gosta?

- Não é que eu não goste, é só que...

- Ótimo! Se você gosta, então não temos nenhum problema, certo? Vai ser Cookie e pronto.

Suspirei. Ele nunca me deixava completar uma frase.

- Já que estamos prontos, vamos pra casa desse tal amigo seu?

- Ah, Cookie, você é a minha mulher ideal.

Agarrei minha bolsa sobre a mesa.

- Você é definitivamente o oposto do meu homem ideal, Sasuke.

- A propósito, Cookie, eu já disse que você fala o meu nome de maneira muito sexy? Sério, você junta as duas últimas sílabas e seus lábios se movem como se estivessem insinuando algo...

- Eu não estou insinuando nada, por favor, não tenha falsas esperanças.

- Nunca vi ninguém mentir tão mal quanto você. – Ele sorriu. – Você é péssima, Cookie!

- E você é a pessoa mais babaca que eu já conheci na minha vida. – Murmurei, trancando a porta.

Descemos até o estacionamento, e eu apertei o botão de destrancar portas de meu carro.

- Uau! – Ele gritou, parecendo uma criança enquanto corria até meu carro. – Você tem um crossfox rosa! É a sua cara!

Ignorei a piada e entrei no carro, ligando-o. Já tinha aturado muito essa brincadeira e me xingava mentalmente por todo o alvoroço que fiz aos 18 anos para pintar meu carro de rosa. Enfrentei uma puta burocracia e tive um trabalho horrível (e caro) pra conseguir pinta-lo. Agora me arrependia, e ainda tinha dificuldade em vendê-lo.

- Só você pra me fazer dirigir com a rua cheia de neve. – Falei assim que ele sentou no banco do passageiro. – Lembre-se de colocar o cinto, bebê.

Ele obedeceu e pôs o cinto de segurança, abrindo meu porta-luvas.

- Audioslave, hum? Quase posso te imaginar cantando Be Yourself no chuveiro. – Ele deu uma olhada rápida para mim, enquanto eu manobrava. Apenas revirei os olhos. – Mas é melhor eu não imaginar, porque não estou com uma cueca muito apertada, e sabe como é... Te imaginar nua seria-

Freei o carro com tudo, e o corpo dele foi para frente, sendo segurado pelo cinto.

- Ei, isso podia ter sido perigoso, Cookie!

- Eu preciso de _muita _concentração dirigindo, pois sou uma motorista horrorosa, então, por favor, fique quietinho, certo?

Surpreendentemente, ele obedeceu.

Não sei se foi pelo tom que usei, ou porque ele tinha ficado com medo de morrer ou se ele simplesmente havia aprendido a me respeitar.

Sasuke apenas ficou calado, com a cabeça encostada no vidro.

Achei ter visto um olhar um tanto melancólico em seu rosto, mas eu tinha que me focar na estrada, então não pude confirmar.

- Era pra você ter ido pra esquerda... – Ele murmurou depois que virei para a direita.

Girei o volante, escutando milhares de buzinas histéricas atrás de mim.

Segui na contramão até a rua certa.

- Você é realmente muito barbeira, Cookie.

- Não precisaria ser se você estivesse me guiando até a casa do tal garoto.

- Achei que você quisesse que eu ficasse calado.

Suspirei. Maldito homem complicado.

- Ainda quero. Mas não estou muito afim de dirigir até a Rússia, então diga pra onde devo ir.

- Direita.

E assim, até chegar ao bendito apartamento, ele foi me guiando. Sem fazer piadas, só dizendo o caminho que eu deveria seguir.

Sasuke lembrava muito um cachorrinho, foi o que consegui concluir. Se eu o mandasse _não fazer_, ele não faria. Mas acabaria por ficar birrento e não fazendo as coisas que seriam normais de se fazer em tal situação – nesse caso, explicar o caminho, já que não tinha como eu saber.

No fim, ele era como uma criança.

Tendo esse pensamento, acabei por rir, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

- O que foi, Cookie? - Ele parou, virando o rosto para me olhar.

Estávamos subindo dois lances de escada até o apartamento do tal garoto. Havia parado meu carro na vaga de um dos condôminos do local, e rezava para que nenhum chegasse no meio tempo em que estaríamos lá dentro.

Preferia evitar problemas.

- Nada. – Respondi. – Só estava pensando que você é meio... Diferente.

Ele sorriu.

- Vai ficar pior conforme você me conhecer. – Fez uma pausa e estendeu a mão, como se houvesse lembrado de algo. – Você já viu algum casal apaixonado andar sem ser de mãos dadas? Nosso plano não vai ser perfeito assim.

Dei minha mão para ele.

- Você está querendo tirar uma casquinha, não está?

- Garotas de cabelo rosa não fazem muito meu tipo. – Ele respondeu. – Mas... Talvez eu esteja querendo tirar uma casquinha sim.

Sorri.

- Imbecil.

Subimos os últimos degraus e Sasuke foi até a segunda porta do corredor, tocando a campainha.

Esperamos pelo menos dois minutos até que um loiro com cara de sono abrisse a porta, só de samba-canção e um cigarro entre os dedos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, limpou os olhos, bocejou e então:

- Sasuke, eu te amo, – Ele olhou para nossas mãos dadas. - mas passei quase a madrugada toda com Hinata no celular e estou muito puto e com sono, então volta depois. Sem essa garota.

Então ele bateu a porta.

- Ele parece ser um cara legal. – Murmurei ironicamente, puxando minha mão da dele.

- Naruto é muito legal, mas não quando está com sono. – Sasuke tocou a campainha de novo. – E Hinata deve ter falado um monte de coisas de mim...

Naruto abriu a porta de novo, quase que imediatamente dessa vez.

- Eu quero conversar. – Sasuke disse antes que Naruto pudesse falar qualquer coisa. - Você deve imaginar em que situação eu estou, já que eu morava com Hinata.

- É só voltar com ela e pronto, foi você que estragou tudo, de qualquer jeito.

- Ela disse que não gosta mais de mim e a culpa é minha? – Sasuke apoiou o braço no batente da porta.

- É sério, cara. Não posso trair Hinata desse jeito falando com você e com a vadiazinha que você achou por aí.

_Vadiazinha? _

Sasuke abriu a boca pra falar, mas eu me adiantei, muito puta:

- Pare de se preocupar em trair a porcaria dessa Hinata e preste atenção no que ele está te dizendo. Eu estou com ele e vou ficar com ele, então você decide se vai ser um bom amigo e o acolherá ou se vai ser o bosta que parece ser e vai deixar ele na rua. – Falei, encarando Naruto com raiva. Tudo bem, eu não o conhecia, mas, porra, vadiazinha? Sério mesmo?

- Olha, menina, eu nem conheço você...

- Não mesmo, então pense duas vezes antes de me chamar de "vadiazinha".

Sasuke aproveitou o momento para acrescentar um "Por favor", e Naruto acabou abrindo um pouco mais a porta para que entrássemos.

Já era um começo.

Naruto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Cara, se a Hinata souber disso, ela vai ficar muito, muito puta.

- A Hinata não vai saber. – Sasuke disse, a voz dele falhando um pouco ao dizer o nome da ex. Apesar de não parecer, ele devia estar mal por causa dela.

Afinal, ele teria morrido se eu não o tivesse salvado.

Encarei suas costas enquanto caminhava atrás dele, ficando preocupada de repente. Sim, aquele garoto tinha tentado se matar. Talvez não cortando o pulso ou enfiando uma bala na testa, mas ele com certeza sabia que ficar jogado na neve não era algo exatamente saudável.

Superficialmente ele parecia estar sempre alegre, mas interiormente deveria estar arrasado.

Quis tocar a mão dele e perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas ele estava rindo para Naruto e mandando-o ficar tranquilo, então não consegui.

Apenas encarei suas costas e suspirei, forçando minha atenção de volta para a conversa.

Naruto colocou outro cigarro entre os lábios e o acendeu. Ele parecia ser um daqueles fumantes compulsivos, que sempre têm um maço no bolso e que vão de madrugada comprar mais e mais cigarros.

O cheiro era um pouco incômodo, mas meu pai fumava, então eu não me importei. Já estava acostumada.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você voltasse com a Hinata. – Naruto deu uma tragada no cigarro e jogou-se no sofá. - Não vai dar pra você voltar a morar aqui. E não acho que você tenha aonde viver, a não ser que queira pedir dinheiro da sua família.

Sasuke fechou o sorriso nos lábios por um momento e depois o abriu de novo, emendando uma gargalhada a ele.

- Até parece. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Cookie, você pode sentar ali. – Ele indicou uma cadeira. – Acho que isso vai demorar um pouco.

Eu continuei em pé, porque encarar Naruto de cima me fazia sentir melhor sobre ele ter me chamado de vadia.

- Sério, eu não quero conversar com você se ela estiver aqui.

A ideia de eu fingir ser a nova namoradinha de Sasuke estava me dando nos nervos. Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que eu aguentasse mais um pouco.

- Me forçar a voltar com a Hinata não vai adiantar. Você deve ter percebido que eu já segui em frente e estou com essa gata aqui. – Ele me indicou com o dedão, dando um sorriso. – Só estou pedindo a sua ajuda. Somos amigos, e eu não tenho onde viver.

- Viva com ela, já que resolveu trocar a Hinata por ela. Ela pode te dar casa e comida, não pode? – Ele me olhou. - Em troca de sexo.

Lhe dei um sorriso sem dentes, com vontade de chutá-lo. Eu não era uma vadia, e mesmo se fosse, ele não tinha o direito de me tratar assim sem nem mesmo me conhecer.

Escroto, escroto, escroto.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria que você tratasse a Sakura com mais respeito. – Sasuke disse com seriedade, apesar de manter a expressão divertida no rosto. – E segundo, não dá. É aqui ou em lugar nenhum.

Naruto deu uma longa tragada.

- Em lugar nenhum.

Eu dei uma olhada no ambiente e comentei como se estivesse apenas falando sobre as cortinas ou sobre o piso:

- Uau, seu amigo é um bosta.

Naruto não pareceu gostar disso e levantou-se, aproximando-se de mim e apontando o cigarro aceso em minha direção.

- Não me xingue dentro da minha casa, puta.

- Ela não é bem sua, já que você paga aluguel. – Falei, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro. – E não me xingue logo depois de me conhecer, seu merda. Você nem tem razões pra isso. Eu tenho, porque você está se mostrando um completo babaca pra alguém que você disse "eu te amo" há pouco e assumiu como amigo; e porque está me chamando de vadia desde que eu entrei nesse cômodo. E porque fica fumando essa porra desses... – Eu arranquei o cigarro da mão dele. – Malditos cigarros quando você tem a porra de uma visita! Abra a droga da janela pelo menos.

Eu fui até a parede e abri a maldita janela, depois de apagar o cigarro dele no parapeito. Naruto estava cerrando os punhos e ameaçando chamar a polícia.

- Certo, Sasuke, você está se saindo bem mal tentando falar com ele, então eu tomo as rédeas. - Sasuke não estava olhando para mim e nem fez nenhum sinal de confirmação, apenas andou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. – Primeiro, eu não estou dando pro Sasuke. E nem o beijando. Na verdade, eu o salvei ontem, quando a porra da sua melhor amiguinha filha da puta deu um fora nele no meio da neve. Ele, triste, acabou desabando num beco sem saída e estaria morto a essa hora se _eu _– apontei pra mim, mostrando que eu era foda e ele não – não o tivesse carregado até a minha casa e o ajudado. Isso porque eu nem o conhecia. E você, que é alguém que ele chama de amigo, não o ajuda nem com algo assim? Caralho, que merda de ser humano é você?

Naruto passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Cara, Sasuke, eu odeio quando você fica mentindo pra me convencer, cara. Me faz fazer papel de idiota.

Quem se sentia fazendo papel de idiota era eu, já que Naruto parecia completamente confortável depois de eu ter feito todo aquele discurso.

- Desculpa aí. Achei que fosse facilitar as coisas. – Sasuke estava colocando coca-cola em um copo.

- Desculpe, Sakura. – Naruto disse, sentando no sofá. – Eu não queria ter te xingado dessa maneira. De qualquer forma, não dá mesmo pro Sasuke vir morar aqui. Eu vou me mudar logo.

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

Naruto brincou com o isqueiro que estava jogado sobre o braço do sofá.

- Eu meio que pedi a Tenten em casamento.

E a festa dos dois começou, quebrando todo o clima de tensão. Sasuke disparou pela sala e abraçou Naruto, parabenizando-o e falando um monte de coisas sobre Tenten que eu não entendia, já que não a conhecia.

Não tinha entendido qual era a personalidade de Naruto, e nem porque Sasuke gostava dele.

Mas Sasuke era estranho, e Naruto também era. Talvez fosse isso que os unisse. Me perguntei rapidamente se Hinata também era assim.

Ela tinha terminado um relacionamento de longa-data e não derramado uma lágrima sequer enquanto o fazia. Talvez tivesse sim algo de errado com ela. Mas não tinha como eu saber, porque eu ainda não a conhecia.

Continuei tentando entender Sasuke e Naruto, sem sucesso. Só sabia que Naruto tinha me xingado de vadia, que na verdade não queria tê-lo feito e que ia se casar com uma menina de nome engraçado. E que Sasuke ria demais pra alguém que tinha acabado de levar um fora da noiva.

Peguei a coca-cola que Sasuke tinha abandonado sobre a bancada da cozinha e dei um gole nela, suspirando em seguida.

Sasuke estava feliz demais pra se tocar disso, mas ele não tinha um lugar pra ficar, já que Naruto se mudaria pra morar com Tenten sabe-se Deus onde.

Ele ia acabar ficando na rua ou tendo que pedir dinheiro para sua família, o que não parecia ser uma opção.

Mas se Sasuke dissesse algo como "É a sua casa ou lugar nenhum" para mim, eu definitivamente não conseguiria responder "Lugar nenhum", porque eu já o considerava um amigo.

E se a vida me ensinou alguma coisa, é que você sempre deve ajudar seus amigos, e que eles devem sempre contar com você.

Principalmente quando a família não puder ajudar.

Brinquei com o anel em meu dedão, me lembrando de Temari. Logo seria a vez de Sasuke conhecer alguém que eu chamava de amigo.

Observei por mais alguns segundos enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente, parecendo nem mesmo se dar conta da minha presença.

Dando de ombros, dei outro gole na coca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oi, suas lindas! Espero que vocês não estejam com muita vontade de me matar pela demora. Mas, eu tenho motivos! Há (Eu sempre arranjo motivos, mas é sério, eles são reais). Então... Eu tinha escrito até eles estarem no carro ao postar o capítulo um, e depois escrevi mais um bocado e guardei. Uns dois dias depois de fazer isso, procurei o capítulo e... Não o encontrei. Simples assim. Procurei pelo computador inteiro, no HD externo e não achei. Não lembrava aonde o tinha salvado e já tinha aberto uma porrada de arquivos de histórias nesses dois dias (eu tento escrever várias coisas, apesar de elas nem sempre darem certo), de forma que não deu pra procurar nos documentos recentes. Então, resumidamente, eu me ferrei. **

**Aí eu pensei "Fala sério, agora eu nem consigo lembrar do que escrevi direito. Depois eu procuro mais" e fui adiando, adiando até que formatei o pc. Aí lembrei que podia ter apagado o capítulo e entrei em colapso, porque ainda não tinha encontrado. Aí bateu o desânimo que juntou com as férias (e eu viajei, então não tive muito tempo/disposição pra escrever) e depois com a volta ás aulas, que já voltou com uma porrada de provas e trabalhos, já que meu colégio é trimestral... Enfim. Eu estava desanimada e triste quando, sem querer, achei o documento que eu tinha continuado a história. Com um nome estranho, o safado estava no meu HD externo, escondido dentro de uma pasta randômica de uns trabalhos do colégio. Acabei mexendo pra pegar uma formatação nas normas da ABNT e o encontrei! Yey! Ontem vi que tinha recebido uma review muito, muito linda pra Anônimos que me deixou extremamente emocionada e ganhei uma super disposição, que me fez ter criatividade pra concluir o capítulo.**

**Novamente, peço desculpas, e vou tentar não demorar tanto pra escrever o capítulo 3 (****até porque logo eu não terei mais desculpas sobrando****). Espero que gostem desse!**

**Beijos e cheiros no cangote, **

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_16/08/2013._


End file.
